


Master Miller's Guide to Balancing Work, Family, and Revenge

by ShortForPhill



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Big Boss is a terrible father, Snapshots of life in FOXHOUND, kaz is a cool mentor, nadine is not a villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortForPhill/pseuds/ShortForPhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snapshots of life between 1993 and 1999, as Kaz tries his best to prepare David for the inevitable face-off with Big Boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic about Kaz bc I have no self-control
> 
>  
> 
> My personal headcannon is that Nadine is not Catherine's mother, but that they do in fact get along.

"Master Miller?" And it's him because of course it is.  
"David, right?" Kaz asks, as if he didn't know.  
"Yes, sir," the boy responds.  
"What can I do for you, David?"  
"Well, sir, I was wondering if you could help me. See, I've got top marks in everything but survival."  
"And?"  
"And I was wondering what I could do to improve." Well that's a refreshing change of pace from the usual sense of entitlement that usually comes from recruits that have already seen action.  
"Let me check my notes," Kaz says, like he doesn't already have every detail about David already memorized. He pulls out David's file, makes a show of flipping through the pages.  
"Looks like you could improve your tracking skills. I'd recommend talking to one of your teammates."  
"I will sir. Thank you sir." David turns on his heel and nearly runs into Big Boss.  
"Sir," the boy nods and quickly excuses himself.

"That one's supposed to be mine?" Big Boss asks. Kaz just shakes his head, his perpetual scowl deepening.  
"What do you want, Snake?"  
"Can't I check in on my staff?" Big Boss feigns innocence.  
"You haven't answered my question."  
"Kaz-"  
"I don't use that name anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"You know why. Now either tell me what you want or get out of my office."  
"What was he doing here?"  
"David?"  
"Yes."  
"Asking how he could improve. Told him he needs to work on his tracking skills. Isn't that supposed to be one of your specialities?"  
"So it is."  
"Well there you go. Some father-son bonding time."  
"He's not-"  
"He's definitely yours. There's no way you're as blind as me, Boss, and even I can see it. How no one else has noticed is beyond me."

Big Boss leans over the desk until he's inches away from Kaz's face.  
"If I didn't know any better if say you missed me," he grins.  
"Don't flatter yourself," Kaz retorts, automatically scooting his chair back. "You've got enough people to do that for you."  
"You're not still sore about what happened ten years ago are you?"  
"Well, you're still breathing, so yes."  
"That's harsh, Kaz."  
"I told you not to call me that. You don't get to use that name anymore."  
"Who does? Your wife?"  
"My personal life is no longer your business."  
"If you're so angry about it, why come back?"  
"Well it sure wasn't for you. Not that you know how to take no for an answer. Never did."

Big Boss sighs and straightens back up. He taps David's file with his unlit cigar.  
"Keep me updated on his progress," he says.  
"No," Kaz responds. Big Boss raises an eyebrow at that. There it is. That inability to accept the word no.  
"Kaz-"  
"Get out of my office. Now." Surprisingly, Big Boss complies. His lips curve into that infuriating approximation of a smile as he lingers in the doorway just a bit too long to light up his cigar.  
"I enjoy our chats," he says, and Kaz can only glare at him. He waits until Big Boss is gone before he stands on shaking limbs, closes his office door, and locks it.

"God I need a drink," he groans, leaning against the door. Of course, he doesn't keep any alcohol in the office. Better not to have it within reach of a bunch of young men and women who are being specially trained in infiltration.  
"Fuck," he mutters. Deep breaths, he reminds himself. Big Boss has only been back at FOXHOUND for a few weeks and already Kaz is remembering how easy it would be for this man to kill him.

Kaz fights back the bloody memories that resurface every time Big Boss stands just a little too close. He slides down the door until his butt hits the ground, ignoring the creak of his bones. Just a few more hours, then he can go home. Home to a wife and a daughter that don't deserve any of this shit. Still, he's grateful that Nadine's degree in psychology has resulted in some new coping methods that don't involve destroying his marriage or his liver. Deep breaths.

\---

"Rough day at work, honey?" Nadine asks.  
"Yeah," Kaz sighs.  
"More troublesome recruits?"  
"No. The, uh, the Boss stopped by to ... dig up some of the skeletons in my closet."  
"You know, there's an opening at the rec center near my office..."  
"I appreciate the sentiment, Nadine, really I do. But I have promises to keep."  
"And miles to go right?"  
"Something like that," Kaz offers her a small smile. She smiles in return.  
"I'm having the book club over on Saturday," she announces as she moves towards the living room.  
"Would you like me to make something?" Kaz asks as he follows her.  
"No thank you, dear. I ordered some of those finger sandwiches from the local deli."  
"Well you let me know if there's anything I can do."  
"Of course." She won't, but that's not the point. It's the thought that counts.  
"I'm going to take DD for his nightly walk."  
"Alright. Oh and don't forget, his vet appointment is next week."

It took awhile for Nadine to get used to DD, despite the dog's friendly nature. Admittedly, he's always looked frightening, with his wolflike appearance and missing eye. But at ten years old, DD is slowing down. Just like me, Kaz thinks. He almost forgets to put DD's leash on again; thankfully Nadine reminds him. Right. Suburbia. He frequently wonders what a pair of old war dogs like them are doing living a white picket fence sort of life. A glance back at the house, seeing Nadine and Catherine through the window, and he knows he's doing the right thing for them. Maybe it's selfish, but he's determined to enjoy every minute of this quiet life before Snake inevitably drags him back into the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on," Big Boss says. "It'll be just like old times." Sure it will. How many times has Kaz come crawling back after being pounded into the dirt? He stopped counting, even before MSF went up in flames.  
"I don't really have a choice, do I?"  
"No you don't."  
Both men begin to shed their layers. Kaz scowls, wondering how in the world Big Boss manages to stay so absurdly fit. The man has to be, what, sixty? He pokes his own gut with a displeased grunt. He's by no means out of shape, but standing next to Big Boss is a reminder that he could always do better.  
"I don't know how you do it, Kaz, but you sure whip those new recruits into shape," Big Boss grins.  
"A skill I picked up back in the eighties," Kaz replies. Ok, maybe that was uncalled for. Doesn't matter. Big Boss doesn't seem to notice or care.

Just like old times. Sure. If you ignore nearly a decade of their shared history. Kaz moves on autopilot. He knows Big Boss's moves by heart, just like Big Boss knows his. They exchange blows and counters until one strike sends Kaz's sunglasses flying. Momentarily blinded, his mind flashes back to the last time he lost his aviators. He can feel the mist descending. He lashes out blindly at the shape in front of him. A kick to the gut brings him back to the present and lands him flat on his back. Deep breaths.

Kaz waits for the world to stop spinning, scowling as a shadow looms overhead. Big Boss grins just like he used to back in the MSF days.  
"Those new prosthetics are pretty good," he says, picking up Kaz's sunglasses. "Glad you finally switched."  
"You really miss throwing me around that much?" Kaz asks, hoping he doesn't sound as bad as he feels. Can Big Boss tell that he's fighting the urge to start screaming and never stop? No, of course not. If that man had any concept of consequences, then V would still be his own person and Kaz wouldn't be lying here at his feet trying to shake off memories of parasites. He doesn't hear Big Boss's answer. He doesn't care.  
"Give me back my glasses," he grunts.  
"Have David track them down for you," Big Boss replies, tossing them out of Kaz's field of vision.  
"Those were the original frames, you bastard."  
"Never took you for the sentimental type."  
"Yeah well there's a lot you never figured out about me."  
"Is that so?"

"Master Miller?" Fuck. It would be David who just happened to walk by.  
"David," Kaz sits up, pointedly ignoring Big Boss's offered hand.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"No...?"  
"I did," Big Boss interjects. What fresh hell is this?  
"Sir?" David asks.  
"You're pretty good, boy."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"You could be better."  
"Yes sir." Kaz rolls his eyes. This kid is too good to be true.  
"You're going to be training with me from now on."  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir."  
"Dismissed."  
"Yes sir."  
"Yes sir, no sir, may I have another sir," Kaz mutters as soon as David is out of earshot. That earnestness just grates on him some days. He clambers to his feet far less gracefully than he'd ever care to admit. He fixes Big Boss with his sternest glare before retrieving his sunglasses from the bush they landed in.  
"Let's see how strong you've made him," Big Boss says quietly. Kaz almost doesn't hear it. He turns to face his former friend, and Big Boss isn't smiling. He remembers that look. That's the look of a man who nearly killed him on at least four separate occasions.  
"I did my job. You do yours," Kaz says over the pounding of his own heart. "I'd hate to lose you as a business partner." Cool, professional. It's not until Big Boss walks away that Kaz's knees give out on him.


End file.
